Question: Nadia eats at a restaurant and the cost of her meal is $\$47.00$. She would like to leave a $20\%$ tip. What is her total bill including tip?
Solution: The tip amount is equal to $20\% \times \$47.00$ We can find the tip by first calculating a $10\%$ tip and then multiplying that number by two. To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$47.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$47.00$ $\$4.70$ To calculate a $20\%$ tip, multiply the $10\%$ tip amount by two. $20\%$ $\times \$47.00$ $\$4.70$ $ \times 2 = $ $\$9.40$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$47.00 + \$9.40 = $ $\$56.40$ The total cost of the bill is $\$56.40$.